


RAIN [Fall - Year One]

by Lovely_Mess



Series: Purple Skies & Promises [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Player, Harvey - Freeform, Other, Stardew Valley - Freeform, doctor harvey - Freeform, purple skies & promises, stardew valley video game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Mess/pseuds/Lovely_Mess
Summary: Sabrina reflects momentarily on her life in Pelican Town and her relationship with a certain doctor.





	RAIN [Fall - Year One]

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything fan-fiction related in forever. This is the first installment/drabble in my Stardew Valley series. Some segments may have more chapters than others. I hope you enjoy, and comments are always welcome.

**RAIN**

 

The year would be coming to a close soon; the fall signified that with the changing of the leaves. Days grew shorter and in the evening the skies swirled with orange and purple as the sun rushed to set. The dusk started bringing a slight chill to the air that filled your nose the second one stepped outside. It was a quiet time, usually. In the city, fall was blocked out by grey buildings and hustle and bustle. It was either hot or it was cold. The few trees seemed to lose their leaves instantly.

 Sabrina had been in the valley for some time now - almost a year if she was remembering correctly. Her departure from the city had been a rush, she could barely remember the day clearly. Running from her office in heels with her grandfather's letter clenched in her fingers.

 Upon reading the words, it seemed that the old man really had cared about her. However, she had known nothing of the farm he left her or how she would profit from it. At her desk she felt a pulse in her fingertips as her eyes scanned the page. Although Sabrina did believe in signs, one never really stood out to her until her tired eyes saw the words in her grandfathers big handwriting. It was an instant decision to peel her chair away from the desk and hightail out of the office building in the middle of reports. Almost as if she was in no control of her own body; light on her feet as she tore down the stairs.

 Now she sat on her porch steps, clouds rolling in above her head. _Rain_ she thought, glancing at her decent sized patch of crops. Some decent rainwater would do them some good - or so she imagined.

 Everything about farming was still new to her. The concepts, the seeds, what to grow when. The only thing she felt she was good at was taking care of her few animals. Her chickens and cows didn’t seem to judge her for scraping her knees or singing as she worked around them. Or that her dark roots were now breaking through her lavender dyed hair. She had yet to see that specific color in the general store, and the local Joja Mart offered very little options, but she figured she could survive a little longer before ordering hopefully an endless supply.

 Her neighbors seemed nice enough. The town itself seemed rather behind in the times. Mayor Lewis had offered his help taking away some of the wood Sabrina had painstakingly chopped down the past couple of months. Those in Pelican Town were grateful for what seemed like an endless supply of firewood for the winter.

 Her eyes focused on the sky; she had been up in that sky a few days ago. She wasn’t one for flying, and neither was the doctor apparently. What else was she supposed to say when he knocked on her door with an invitation; flowers in hand? Sabrina wasn’t one for romantic gestures. Or the idea of a hot air balloon being operated by two people who clearly had little idea of what they were doing.

 The gesture itself was enough to set her stomach in a whirl, even now as she lowered her dark eyes at the sound of thunder in the distance. The sound always startled her; not being a big fan of storms. A small gust of wind gave her a chill, and she pulled her sweater more tightly around her as it passed.

 She hadn’t seen Harvey since that day. Hopefully he wouldn’t take it the wrong way. Too much needed to be done to ensure she actually survived for the winter. Once her vegetables were done growing, half the crop would be sold and the other stored. She had no idea how harsh the winter would be, or how much snow she would have to shovel. The animals certainly wouldn’t be pleased. She could only use her preparations as an excuse for her shyness for so long. _Jeez_ She thought _you bring someone coffee everyday and they partially fall head over heels for you._ Her hand lingered to her mouth, fingers touching her lips. The kiss - kisses, there were definitely multiple kisses. Breaking away from her thought as quickly as it happened, she ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

 Sabrina heard a soft meow from beside her. She had noticed how the orange tabby was getting fat since Marnie had first brought her to the doorstep. “Hello Missy.” she reached down to stroke the cats back as the feline rubbed on her ankles. Thunder grumbled in the distance, but didn’t seem to start the cat as she began to purr. “Calling it an early night might be a good idea.”

 Missy looked up at her, and Sabrina groaned. “Please don’t give me that look.” She pleaded with the cat, who blinked at her. “You’re calling me a jerk, I know it.” Standing, she brushed some dust off the back of her jeans and motioned for the cat to follow her inside. “I’ve been busy, and you know it.” She held the door open for Missy to walk through into the house. “We need those pumpkins for the festival. Everybody knows I’m busy.” Her stomach started to whirl again as she flopped down on the couch - the sound of thunder outside was growing closer. Missy made herself useful and jumped up onto Sabrinas stomach in order to curl up. She rubbed her nose out of nervous habit - her mothers voice in the back of her head telling her it would turn raw.

 “If it’s still raining tomorrow, I’ll go see him.” Sabrina assured her cat who was now snoring softly. She surveyed the dark house around her hoping that it wouldn’t rain and she could continue her work as usual. “But if you want your jack-o-lanterns Missy, I don’t want to hear any complaining if it’s nice and sunny out.”

 A bolt of lightning hit nearby, causing the house to light up momentarily.  Sabrina jumped, startling Missy who flew quickly into the other room. Now alone, the girl placed both hands behind her head and listened to the first drops of rain as the bounced off her windows. Thunder followed closely behind the lightening. Uncomfortable, Sabrina grabbed the knit blanket draped over the back of the couch and threw it over her, pulling it up as far as she could over her head.

 Cats never seemed to be good company during thunderstorms. Maybe it would continue to rain into tomorrow.

 

_Claps of thunder and bolts of lightning_

_Wind comes howling through_

_Sometimes love is just a kite string_

_And a heart shaped tattoo_

__\- Passenger_ _

 

 


End file.
